


I know your pain

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Broken. Healed. Stronger. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve never been close. They never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know your pain

Darcy knows why Erik’s eyes are lifeless. She knows why the bags under his eyes are so big. It’s because of Loki. He took something from Erik, just like he took something from her.

Darcy can’t imagine that Erik’s nightmares are any better than hers. Maybe even worse.

They’ve never been close. They never will be. But when his gaze is darker than usual and no one else is around to comfort or distract him from his pain, Darcy gives his shoulder a squeeze and asks if he wants a coffee or something, her eyes saying much more than that.


End file.
